between us
by regina-milfs
Summary: Regina took a hit of the cigarette resting between her lips, leaning over to set it in the ashtray on her bedside table. She turned to look at Emma, leaning down, leaving only a mere few inches between them. "Everything that happens between us… stays in this room." She nudged Emma's nose with her own, smiling softly. based on the short film on YouTube of the same title-


**A.N: I know I haven't posted in forever and for that I am so, so sorry! I've been so busy with school and sports and drama! My friends had to be idiotic and steal my pickup and now there's a police investigation and it's just a huge clusterfuck!**

 **Anyways, I will tell you that I have a lot of upcoming one-shots that I got prompts for off of the tumblr otpprompts. They're all amazing!**

 **Anyways, without further ado is one of my favorite works yet, based off of the YouTube short film 'Between Us.' If you haven't seen it, DROP EVERYTHING AND GO WATCH IT NOW!**

 **Okay, actually, you can read this first.**

 **Warning: Of course I ship Swanqueen with all of my heart and any mention of Outlaw Queen (*gag*) makes me want to vomit and swallow my phone and throw myself down a well.**

 **And despite this, this story does have Outlaw Queen. There is no kisses or anything between them, but they are married. Albeit, this does not have a happy ending for our lovely ladies (I kNOW. I'M SORRY. I LOVE YOU). But there is sexytimes that hopefully make up for it (;**

 **Be sure to leave reviews and let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Emma kissed Regina, her legs intertwined with the brunette above her._

Regina sat down at the dinner table, scooting her chair in and smiling softly at Emma who sat across from her. Emma smiled back, taking a sip of her wine as she looked up at Regina.

"Dad, me and Emma painted a dinosaur today!" Henry said excitedly as his mother handed him his fixed plate.

"That sounds exciting," Robin commented nonchalantly.

"It was a wonderful painting. You can really see the improvements he's been making," Emma commented, looking at Henry and smiling before turning to look at Roland. "And Roland painted a beautiful drawing of your family."

"Actually, we need to talk to you about that." Emma looked at Robin, who sat beside her on the side of the table, nearly forgetting he was even there.

"Oh, you don't have to pay me for lunch," Emma joked, smirking. It elicited a smile out of Regina, who took a bite of her lunch.

"No, it's not that," Robin said sullenly. "We're thinking about cutting back on the painting lessons." Emma stared at Robin incredulously, not believing that this was happening. But of course it was, because she was Emma Swan and nothing good ever happened to her; if something good did come along, it was ripped away before she could even get used to it.

Regina looked down at her plate, taking another bite.

"I'm sorry," Robin began, bringing Emma's attention back to him. "It's just… their test is in two weeks."

"It's fine." Emma smiled. She glanced at Regina, who hadn't said a word since they sat down to eat.

"Dad!" Henry, their eldest – only 10 – said, throwing his fork down onto his plate.

"Dad, please!" Roland, who was 5 years old, wailed.

"No argument," Robin said strictly, looking at his children. "That's the deal." Emma took a large swig of her wine, finishing it off.

"I've got to make a phone call," she mumbled, standing abruptly. Everyone watched her go (except for Regina, who was still absentmindedly staring at her plate, empty fork mid-air) as she left the dining room and turned the corner.

As she stepped outside and slammed the front door, she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter. She tried to light it but the damned thing wouldn't budge, and of course her fucking lighter wasn't going to w- it finally lit, and she brought it up to light her cigarette.

She took a large hit, inhaling the smoke.

 _Regina took a hit of the cigarette resting between her lips, leaning over to set it in the ashtray on her bedside table. She turned to look at Emma, leaning down, leaving only a mere few inches between them._

" _Everything that happens between us… stays in this room." She nudged Emma's nose with her own, smiling softly._

Emma coughed as she inhaled too much smoke, Roland and Henry running out of the house. Once she regained her breath and realized that Roland had stopped in front of her, she held her cigarette away from them, smiling softly at the young boy.

"Will we see you next week?" Roland asked hopefully. Emma pursed her lips, leaning down to be eye-level with him. He looked at her like he already knew the answer, frowning as tears welled up in his eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Emma whispered softly. "You know, we'll paint something together really soon, okay?" She leaned forwards as he threw his arms around her waist, bringing her in to a tight hug.

"I love you, Emmy," he mumbled against her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together, willing away the tears that instantly formed in her eyes before he let go and quickly ran to the car, jumping into the back, and closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Robin stepped out of the house, holding a briefcase as he shut the front door behind him.

"I needed a smoke break," she commented, turning away and wiping the stray tear that had fallen.

"I'm sorry. We're not trying to be mean, it's just… I hope you're-"

"I totally understand," Emma interrupted, smiling softly. "Uh… we can talk about their schedule when the school year is over."

"Alright," Robin nodded, clapping Emma on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, Emma." He smiled lopsidedly as he turned to leave, stopping when he was a few feet away from her.

"Just so you know… don't blame Regina." She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "She really didn't want to let you go." Emma nodded briefly, and he made his way to his car, getting into the driver side and shutting the door.

Emma sniffled as she heard the front door open, taking another hit of her cigarette as Robin started the car and headed to drop the kids off at school.

"Come inside," Regina said from the porch, sighing. "What the hell are you doing?" Emma took one last hit before throwing her cigarette onto the ground, smashing it and putting it out.

She looked up at Regina determinedly, taking the two stairs that it took to get up to the porch in one large step, bringing her hands up to Regina's face.

She leaned in to kiss the brunette and Regina pulled away, her hands latching onto Emma's wrists.

"Don't."

She pulled the blonde to the door, pushing her inside before stepping in and closing the door behind her. She turned to look at Emma with hard eyes, furious. "The neighbors might see."

"I don't care," Emma stated truthfully. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed outside before, when Emma was getting ready to leave after long and stressful painting sessions lasting long into the night. When Regina had been shy and anxious, slowly leaning in to kiss the blonde before she finally grabbed onto her hips and pulled the older woman closer.

The first time they'd kissed, Regina had shoved Emma away and slapped her. The blonde had been shocked and albeit hurt, she had come back the next scheduled painting session they had for Roland and Henry.

The day had been full of longing glances and heated staring competitions, usually ending in either Regina looking away with a sharp gasp, as if she had forgotten she was married and she wasn't playing some game with the blonde, or Emma being pulled away from the brunette's entrancing eyes by a tug of her sleeve by Roland or Henry.

Finally, the next day after Emma had come for an early session and Robin had taken the kids to school, Emma was packing her things and getting ready to leave when Regina had come into their studio.

She leaned against the doorframe, watching Emma place her things in her bag and clean up the room, before finally glancing up and seeing the brunette staring at her.

"What?" she had asked, a smile slowly creeping onto her face as Regina had pushed herself off of the doorframe, stalked her way towards Emma, and pressed them up against the wall opposite her.

She had crashed their lips together and Emma's hand had instantly found purchase on her hips, pulling the older woman closer as she'd chuckled against Regina's lips, "So much for you being an honest woman."

That had startled Regina, who had acted on impulse instead of common sense. That hadn't stopped her as she felt the blonde's hips rock against hers and the younger woman kissed her neck.

Regina let her mind wander from the memory as she sighed.

"Emma," she whispered, cupping the younger woman's face. "I'm sorry. We talked about cutting the classes but I didn't think he would do it so soon." Her brow furrowed as she tried to convey the truth of her intentions to the blonde. "I was going to tell you, I-"

"When are you going to tell _him_?" Emma interrupted. Regina's eyes flickered between the blonde's as she sighed, letting her hands fall from Emma's face and rest at her side.

"When?!" Emma yelled, startling Regina as she jumped slightly.

"I- I was trying to tell you, Emma, I just needed more time!"

Emma shook at her head, her eyes looking at both of Regina's as she sighed. "You know what? Don't even worry about it." She shook her head incredulously, smiling.

"It doesn't even matter. Cause we're just lovers." Emma cupped Regina's face and brought the married woman's lips to hers. They brushed with a feather-light touch before the brunette turned her head and latched her hand onto Emma's wrist.

"We're not just lovers, Emma!" The brunette said, walking away from the blonde. Emma followed her into her bedroom, grabbing onto the brunette's wrist and spinning her around to face her.

"Please, just try to _understand_ ," Regina pleaded. "I have a family to consider. I am responsible for them. You can't just expect me to throw that away in the blink of an eye. This takes _time_ Emma."

Emma shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared into deep russet irises she'd come to love. "So… what about us, huh?"

Regina sighed, shaking her head as she tried to figure out what this meant for them. She reached for Emma, cupping her cheek and bringing the blonde to her, who pushed her away.

"Stop," she whispered as she tried to pull away. But the brunette just pulled her closer and buried her face in her neck. Regina kissed her soft skin as Emma's fingernails dug into her back, holding the brunette to her as tears welled up in her eyes.

Regina pushed Emma's head back slightly as she kissed her jaw and neck. She leaned up and brought their lips together, causing Emma to gasp sharply at the contact and Regina whimpered at the intensity of the kiss. Emma parted her lips slightly and Regina's tongue found hers and ran across it, causing Emma to whimper as Regina broke the contact.

It wasn't in vain, as Regina began kissing her neck as she pulled down Emma's black and grey tribal cardigan and let it fall to the floor.

Emma's hand ran up the side of Regina's bare thigh, running under the hem of her dress and pushing it up as Regina reached for the button on Emma's grey skinny jeans, letting them pool around her feet as the blonde kicked them off. The blonde searched for the zipper on the side of Regina's dress, finally finding it and pulling it down as the dress peeled away from the brunette's already sweat-soaked skin and pooling around her feet.

She walked Regina towards the bed, throwing her on and following her to the head as she kissed Regina roughly and then pushed the brunette away. Regina cupped her face and brought Emma back down, kissing her softly. She pulled Emma's black tank-top over her head, now leaving her chest bare as Emma kissed her again. Regina dug her fingers into Emma's scalp and ran her hand sup the blonde's back, digging her fingernails into her shoulder blades as Emma bit her bottom lip.

The married woman flipped them over, not breaking their kiss as Emma moaned. She whimpered at the lost contact as Regina pulled away and pushed Emma's head to the side, her lips latching on Emma's neck. She left a trail of kisses down her neck, chest, and breasts as Emma saw herself in the mirror across from the bed.

She closed her eyes tightly and willed away the tears that threatened to fall as she focused her attention back on Regina, who was now kissing her lower abdomen.

Regina pulled down her black lace underwear, and kissed the inside of Emma's thigh as the blonde's mouth fell open. She whimpered as she felt Regina's lips ghost across her center before her tongue teased at her entrance. She gasped and moaned, convulsing as Regina's tongue entered her and her hands wrapped around the underside of her legs as Regina's hands gripped her thighs roughly.

Her back arched off of the bed and her hands flew to Regina's head, her fingers instantly digging into Regina's scalp and holding her there. She cried out as Regina continued to please her, as good and easily as she ever had.

Once she came with the brunette's name tumbling from her lips, the older woman's body ghosted across hers as she came back up to kiss Emma. The blonde moaned at the taste of herself on the brunette's tongue, and once the brunette smiled against her lips, the blonde knew she was done for.

She was completely in love with this woman.

Regina tried to pull away, but Emma's hand came to hold her there as she kissed the older woman passionately, her other hand reaching behind the brunette and finding the clasp to her bra. Once it came unlatched and she pulled the straps down the brunette's arms, Emma quickly flipped them over so that she was on top.

She leaned down to kiss the brunette and they both gasped as their chests brushed slightly, Emma latching onto Regina's bottom lip before kissing the spot below her ear that drove the brunette crazy, causing her to arch up into Emma and whimper.

She wondered if Robin knew about that spot, or any of Regina's previous lovers, or if she was the only one.

Or perhaps, it was just Emma that drove her crazy.

A droplet of sweat rolled down the blonde's cheek and dripped off of her neck and onto the brunette's stomach as Emma rocked her hips against Regina's. The brunette moaned and Emma ran her hands along the brunette's damp side, finding her hipbone and using it to rock the brunette's hips up.

Their pants and moans filled the air as they rocked into each other, and Emma's hands moved soaked lace aside and two fingers found Regina's entrance and entered her easily.

The brunette whimpered and her back arched off of the bed at the sensation of the blonde filing her.

"Emma," she whimpered, the blonde's hand coming to her throat to hold her down as her other hand moved in and out of the brunette.

She leaned down to latch onto Regina's pulse point, kissing and biting her soft skin. She buried her face in the crook of Regina's neck, mumbling against her sweat-soaked skin, "I love you."

Regina closed her eyes tightly as a tear slipped down her cheek and Emma continued her ministrations as she entered a third finger and brought the brunette closer and closer to her climax.

* * *

They lay in bed, Regina lying on Emma's chest with a soft smile adorning her face. Emma reminisced on their first night together, when Robin had stayed out late with the kids, helping at the school and chaperoning for a lock-in, and Regina had the house to herself until 12 pm the next morning.

Regina had asked Emma to come over when she heard someone in the backyard, and the blonde had quickly driven to the older woman's house. Emma crept into the backyard, Regina not far behind her. The brunette was shaking in fright as the blonde had her arm extended behind her to protect the brunette. Once she reached the toolshed, where the sound seemed to be coming from, she raised her other arm up that was holding the baseball bat as she turned the knob and swung the door open.

Dark brown eyes met hers and a raccoon stared at her before hopping down from the shelf and hauling ass out of the shed, causing Regina to yelp and jump backwards. Emma had closed the shed door and calmed Regina down, assuring her that everything was fine. Once they were back in the house and Emma was beginning to leave, Regina begged her to stay. She did, and after a few glasses of wine and hesitant confessions, they ended up leaving a trail of clothes to the brunette's bedroom.

Regina threw her head back as the blonde kissed her neck and moved her fingers inside of her, their bodies doing a dance and leaving shadows on the wall as the names of lovers tumbled from their lips as they reached their climaxes together.

Emma smiled softly at the memory, running her fingers through Regina's hair.

They heard the front door open and Regina lifted her head off of Emma's chest, looking frantically around the room as she sat up.

"Go! Hide!" She hissed. Emma held the bed sheet to her chest as she sat up.

"Okay," she grumbled, annoyed as she slipped off of the bed and Regina pushed her towards the master bathroom.

"Go, go, go!" She whispered frantically as she opened her closet door and shoved Emma inside. The blonde barely got a 'Damn it!' out before the brunette was shutting the door.

Emma sat in the closet floor and heard Roland and Henry laughing, Robin yelling 'Guys, cool it! Mom is working.'

She opened the door slightly and saw Regina fully dressed, standing by her dresser as Robin entered their bedroom.

"You finished yet?" He asked.

"No, I tried to work on it, but I just… I don't feel well." She picked her shoes up off of the floor and sat on the edge of her bed, slipping one of her jet black heels on as Robin sat down beside her.

"Headache again?" He asked curiously, turning to face her.

"Yes," Regina replied. "I thought you would be back later."

"I'll get you some Aspirin," he said, avoiding her inquiry as he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. Emma quickly shut the door just as he passed her.

Regina turned to look at Robin in the bathroom, seeing that Emma had the closet door halfway open. She shook her head curtly, raising her eyebrows expectedly as she gave Emma a worried look. The faucet turned off and Emma quickly shut the door as Robin came back to the bedroom with a glass of water and two Aspirin.

"You should take it easy," he commented as he sat back down, and Regina nodded as she accepted the water and medicine. "I'll take care of the kids."

Regina looked at him as she popped the pills into her mouth and took a large swig of her water, setting the glass on her dresser.

"As you always do."

He scoffed. "Do I have a choice?" He chuckled. Emma opened the door just as Robin tucked Regina's hair behind her ear.

"Yes," the brunette commented. "I think I can push work back later."

"If it's not too much trouble," Robin said, and honestly, Emma felt a bit guilty for everything that she and Regina had been doing behind his back; he was so good to her, and he loved her.

But so did she.

"I'll get it done before you get back."

" _What is this?" Emma asked Regina, who had her hands over Emma's eyes to serve as a makeshift blindfold. She held a box in front of Emma, and the blonde was trying to figure out what it was. It was Christmas and Robin had taken the kids out to the mall to meet Santa Claus so Regina had asked Emma to come over so they could exchange gifts (gifts that they had said they wouldn't get each other, but had both ended up doing so anyways)._

" _Well…" Regina tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear, her hand running down her forearm and coming to rest on her back. "It's, um, round and shiny." She softly kissed Emma's neck below her ear, and the blonde scoffed. She moved her head away from the brunette's lips, and Regina laughed softly. She laid her head against Emma's back, her arms wrapped around Emma's waist and the blonde chuckled._

" _What?" Regina asked curiously, a bright smile adorning her face._

" _A ring?!" Emma exclaimed incredulously, laughing uncontrollably. "I got you something that was like five bucks."_

" _Okay," Regina said, snatching the box out of Emma's hand and leaning back against her pillows, "I'm going to take this back then."_

" _No, no, no!" Emma said as she followed the brunette down. "No, I want it. Come on," she begged. "Give it to me." She brought her hand up to Regina's chest as the older woman leaned up and kissed her._

Emma sat in the floor of Regina and Robin's closet, fingering the five silver bracelets around her wrist that Regina had gotten her for Christmas a few months ago. It had become a nervous habit.

She heard tiny footsteps and squealing voices as she peeked between the slightly open door and the doorframe.

Henry and Roland ran into the room, and Roland jumped into Regina's lap.

"Hi, sweetheart," Regina said to Roland, who laid across her lap and looked up at her with a big, toothless grin.

"There's a man here," he said.

"They're cleaning the pool, baby," Regina said, looking down at him.

"I told you it's because of the BOTTOM OF THE POOL!" Henry yelled triumphantly, throwing his hands up in the air. Emma bit her lip as she watched the family, Henry squealing, "IT'S BLUE!"

"No it's nooooooot," Roland whined.

"Yes it is!" Henry insisted.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Robin asked, tickling Roland's sides.

"DADDY!" Roland squealed, flailing around in Regina's lap as Emma looked on with tears.

 _Emma pointed at a photograph that was lying on Regina's bed._

" _This is yours," she said, pointing at the table with a giant drawing on it._

" _Mhm," Regina sighed, entranced by the blonde. They were sitting beside each other on Regina's bed horizontally, on their stomachs and in nothing but their lingerie._

" _And this… is mine." Emma tucked her bangs behind her ear and sighed softly as Regina stared at the picture, mesmerized as she brought the tip of her thumb into her mouth, a huge smiled plastered onto her face._

" _The studio is in Spain," she commented._

Henry jumped up onto the bed and grabbed Regina's sides, scaring her as she yelped. Henry cackled and Robin and Roland laughed at Regina as she threw her arm around his neck and brought him down onto the bed, spanking him playfully.

" _I have an idea," Emma said, biting her lip nervously. "Let's go to Spain."_

"Alright guys, I've got an idea," Robin said, and Emma buried her face in her hands and cried.

" _Just you and me?" Regina asked, turning to look at the blonde with wide, hopeful eyes. She looked so young and innocent in that moment that Emma had wanted to take a picture of her._

" _Yep," Emma smiled, looking at her with bright, loving eyes. "Just you and me." Regina laughed, their feet that were in the air kicking and nudging each other as she leaned in and kissed the blonde's shoulder. She laid her head on her shoulder and smiled as she looked down at the photograph again._

Emma cried softly in the closet, trying not to make too much noise. The door opened and she held her breath as she felt a hand rest on the top of her head. She silently thanked that her back was facing Regina.

"They're going out for a movie," the brunette whispered. "Just wait _one_ minute." She ruffled the blonde's hair and shut the door as she exited the closet.

Emma looked up and cursed whatever god hated her so much to cause her this much turmoil, leaning her head against the dresser behind her.

" _How are we going to deal with this?" Emma groaned as she placed the cigarette in the ashtray, and her thumb caressed Regina's bare hipbone. The brunette was straddling her hips, sitting up with her hands on Emma's stomach. The blonde was sitting up and leaning against the headboard._

 _Regina held the jewelry box in front of Emma, and the blonde's hands ran across the floor, searching for it._

 _They laid in bed, their legs intertwined as Regina played with Emma's bracelets that she'd given her for Christmas. Regina was straddling Emma's hips, taking the cigarette that was between Emma's lips and placing it in her mouth, taking a large hit._

" _Keep it a secret," Emma said, blowing smoke into Regina's face._

 _Regina's legs nudged Emma's as she leaned in, nuzzling Emma's nose with her own as Emma kissed Regina softly. They pressed their forehead briefly before Emma looked away and looked down at the photograph of their art._

Emma inhaled sharply, her make-up running down her face as memories of her and Regina flashed through her mind.

 _Regina brought their lips together, kissing Emma roughly and passionately, showing her that they weren't 'just lovers;' they were so much more than that._

 _Regina leaned up and pecked Emma's lips softly. Emma giggled and Regina smiled widely, chuckling._

" _Do you love me, Mom?" Roland asked Regina, and Emma had looked at the duo and smiled as Regina replied, "Of course I do, baby. I always will."_

" _Everything that happens between us…"_

 _Emma took a sip of her wine as she glanced at Robin. "Actually, we need to talk to you about that."_

"… _stays in this room."_

 _Emma's mouth fell open as she called out Regina's name as she came._

" _You know I would do anything for you right?" Emma's head snapped to Regina, who had been completely silent as the blonde sketched her onto a sketchpad. She smiled softly as she saw the wistful look on the brunette's face and replied, "Yes. As would I for you."_

 _Emma leaned in and kissed Regina, and the brunette's eyebrows furrowed deeply as she tried to comprehend what she was feeling. She shoved the blonde away and her palm connected with Emma's cheek. "Leave," the brunette had ordered her to. She remembered the anger and betrayal and fear and_ love _she had felt that day._

 _She had also remembered the relief and ecstasy she had felt when the blonde knocked on her front door the next day and her children had run into the foyer and nearly knocked Emma over with the force of their hug, not realizing that their mother and she had been staring at each other wordlessly._

Emma sobbed as she exhaled, smiling sadly. Her smile widened as she shook her head, her smile slowly fading.

" _Here, let me put them on you," Regina said, taking the bracelets from Emma as the blonde held out her wrist. Regina slipped the bracelets onto her wrist and looked up at her with a wide smile, leaving a soft, lingering kiss against the blonde's lips._

" _There. So that you'll always have a piece of me and you can look down and never forget me."_

" _I never_ could _forget you, Regina," Emma replied._

" _Why is that?"_

" _Because I love you."_

She smiled again, knowing what she had to do.

" _You know," Emma said, her legs kicking in the air as she stared at the photograph on the surface of Regina's bed. She turned to look at the brunette._

" _I actually wouldn't mind taking you to Spain someday."_

" _That would be highly expensive, dear," Regina scoffed, shaking her head._

" _So what? If it means it would make you happy, I'd spend all the money in the world."_

" _You're too good to me, Emma," the brunette smiled, shaking her head as the blonde kissed her forehead._

" _I'm just doing my job, baby."_

She sniffled, spinning the bracelets on her wrist as she stood up.

" _What do you think Henry and Roland would do if they found out about us?"_

 _Regina looked up at Emma, or best as she could from her position on Emma's chest._

" _Honestly? They love you, Emma. They probably wouldn't mind."_

" _And Robin?"_

 _Regina sniffled. "He would be devastated."_

 _Emma nodded, her hand running up and down Regina's back._

" _I'm afraid that you're going to leave me some day," Emma voiced quietly, sniffling. "You'll decide that your family is more important than me and you don't want to risk losing them, so you'll end it with me."_

" _I won't ever leave you, Emma. I promise."_

Regina stood in the doorway and waved goodbye to Robin and the kids, smiling as she stepped inside the house and shut the door behind her. She made her way back into her bedroom and opened the door with a smile on her face.

Her smile quickly faded.

Emma was gone.

Her eyes caught something shining on top of one of the shelves, and her hands reached out for it. Once her fingertips touched the cold silver of the bracelets she gasped and picked them up, bringing them to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked around the bedroom, seeing the bedsheet thrown haphazardly on the bed.

The room was empty, a gentle breeze rippling the curtains of the open French doors.

Regina made her way to the doorway, looking out into her backyard.

It was empty.

She brought the bracelets to her chest as she let a tear slip freely down her cheek.

" _I suppose I should make you promise not to leave me, either," Regina said, smiling mischievously._

" _I love you," Emma simply replied, and Regina pat her side lightly._

" _Promise me."_

" _I can't, Regina."_

" _Why not?" The brunette asked._

" _Because I run when things get hard. I've never had anything good in my life, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Regina. Robin is a threat to that and if I ever feel threatened, if I ever feel like I'm losing you to him… I'll run. It's my defense mechanism; it's so that I don't get hurt, so that I don't get abandoned."_

" _I already promised you that I wouldn't leave you, Emma."_

" _So did everyone else."_

* * *

" _You're my queen, Regina. I love you."_

" _Emma, I-"_

" _Regina."_

" _I love you too."_

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise."_

" _Good."_


End file.
